


【高银】AO下的一点点性癖PWP

by lbgen1



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbgen1/pseuds/lbgen1
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke
Kudos: 9





	【高银】AO下的一点点性癖PWP

“上将。”外面人的声音传进来，“人带来了。”

银时懒洋洋的站起身，推开门，垂眸看了看面前的笼子，微微一笑。

“多谢。”

他和其他omega天生的精致不一样，身材高挑隐藏着精悍的力量，面孔也带着过度的张扬，银发总有点不修边幅，笑起来的时候懒洋洋的，只有在这种最暧昧的时刻，房间里才萦绕着一丝一缕隐隐的甜味，带着点诱惑，却让人不敢直视。

银时没有穿军装，简单的浴袍，赤裸着脚，目的性很明显，对着送人过来的两个omega点点头：“辛苦了。”

这是示意他们可以走了。

Omega自由战争胜利半年后。昔日Alpha风光不再，尤其是高级Alpha被自由军用严格的手段管理起来，Alpha和Omega的力量平衡仿佛从一个极端滑到了另一个极端。

过去最受人敬畏的Alpha战神高杉晋助不再，而打倒他的新兴不败神话是自由战争中的Omega英雄，坂田银时。

然而只有更少的人知道高杉在战败之后并没有死，而是——

两个omega也属于上层的中心人员，听过关于这件事的很多传闻，心底好奇，却不敢停留，低头又恭敬地行了一个礼，离开了。

银时把放笼子的车随手拉进房间里，单膝跪下，和里面的人对视。

高杉冷冷抬起眼，和他对视，目光锋利如刀。

“过一个周强制执行就要开始了。”银时慢条斯理的抬起手，在笼子的基因认证锁上划了一下，“所有Alpha的獠牙摘除或者腺体剔除，二选一，挺有意思的吧。”

笼子的四壁缓缓倒下，露出中间手脚被紧紧绑缚住的男人。高杉整体被绑成一个跪姿，膝盖分开，脚踝被并排锁在身后，双臂反剪锁在脚踝上，胳膊被黑色的束缚衣裹住。他的嘴被皮革的口罩封住，脸上又扣着一个金属的笼子，银色的边线死死的勒进肉里，带子在脑后交叠，和脖子上的颈环相连，强迫着他抬起头，封闭的隔离器扣死在腺体上。

高杉的表情不变，眼神冷漠的看着银时又抬手在下一个基因锁上碰了一下，打开了束缚衣和把他扣在笼子底部的锁。

他本能的动了动，稳住重心。

“你看起来不是很担心。”银时低头，暧昧的笑了笑，“也是，因为我需要你的这些，不是吗？”

他的手在下一个基因锁上碰了一下，高杉四肢受到的束缚应声解除，他的身体如同突然拔刀出鞘，抬手锁住银时的咽喉，把他推倒在地上。

银时没有惊讶或紧张，顺势向后倒去，不仅没有阻止，还笑着抬起腿勾住了高杉的腰，浴袍完全滑下来，身前也散开露出白皙的胸膛，让高杉的眸色浓重了一分。

“欲望还真是简单易懂呢，不是吗？”银时仿佛注意到了，笑了起来，“这个政权痛恨欲望，但是我其实很喜欢呢。”

他抬起手，食指放在嘴唇前，嘘了一声。

“只在你我之间。”

他抬起手，手指勾勒过高杉的脸庞，高杉反手抓住银时的手，放到一个位置，示意他解开自己的皮革口罩。银时的手指在他的下巴上摩挲了片刻，却没有如他的愿，而是转手把他的止咬器和后颈腺体的锁给解了。

高杉的眼底闪过一丝愠怒，银时笑了起来，抬手勾住他的脖子，带着一点诡异的亲昵。

“我现在不想听你说话，乖。”

银时和高杉的信息素级别本来是对等的，但是高杉身上毕竟有限制，所以他和银时在一起的时候总之被强制发情的那一个。银时随手打开房间完全的隔绝，反身推倒高杉跨坐在他身上，鼻子在他的颈侧嗅吻着，香甜的信息素逐渐溢了出来。

“嗯……”银时低低呼了口气，收回嗅吻的动作，抬手拉开高杉身上的束缚衣，露出下面精悍的身体，因为长期不见阳光而有点苍白。

他并没有束缚高杉的手，但是高杉也没有动。他低头用某种近似于冷酷的深沉看着银时——这是永远是一场博弈，看他们谁最先屈服于欲望。

高杉处在下风，但是银时显然对自己更加放纵。

银时低头去隔着皮革口罩亲吻高杉嘴唇的位置，高杉微微偏头让开，银时笑了起来：

“还在生气？”

他抬手脱下挂在肩头的衣服，把高杉按在地板上一路吻下去，两个人身体接触的面积越来越大，高杉的呼吸也急促了起来，感觉到银时不断浓郁的信息素正在侵蚀着他的神智。

让他侵犯对方。

推倒他、抱紧他、进入他、让他哭叫着不能逃离甚至受孕。

银时感到高杉的信息素也浮动了起来，他的手动了动，下身的性器逐渐硬起来，眯眼笑了笑。

他跪坐着和高杉对视片刻，然后笑起来，弯腰低头，屁股自然而然的翘起来，用脸颊蹭了蹭alpha那可以说是有点可怖的性器，用湿润的液体蹭湿自己的脸颊和嘴唇。

他的脸上浮现出一层明显的潮红，伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，显现出其他人无法想象出的媚态。他低头用脸去蹭高杉被皮革包裹的下半张脸，双腿跨过他的腰，让两个人的下体在一起摩擦，低声喘息着：“嗯……果然还是……想接吻……”

高杉终于抬起手，把银时的手按在地毯上，抬起身，占据了主动权的顶动着他已经开始湿润的穴口。他的理智还很清晰，但是信息素的交融已经让情绪很不稳定了，他抬起一只手抚摸过银时的脸颊，然后用手按上他的后颈，轻轻揉弄了片刻，然后抬手把上面的阻隔片一下子用力撕了下来。

银时因为痛楚微微皱眉，头顶在高杉的肩膀上喘息了片刻，发情期的信息素才铺天盖地的传了出来。如果说刚才的信息素是一种侵蚀，那么现在香甜的气息就如同潮水一般把人淹没，高杉的眼白发红，沉默的猛然一个翻身，把银时压在地上。

他的嘴被封死，说不出话来，只是死死盯着银时，看他如同脱水的鱼般扭动，抬腿勾住高杉的腰，不断地磨蹭着他光裸的腰身，引得高杉的腹肌不断收紧，抬手压住银时的膝盖。

“别那么……”银时皱了眉片刻，才从压制突然被解除的刺激中缓过来，下身因为刚才的刺激已经湿润的不行，被压制隐瞒的发情期也的确让他没有什么余裕。他坐起身，有点急切地伸出手摸向高杉的下身，被高杉反手抓住手，和他对视。

银时眯了眯眼，舔了舔嘴唇：“你要阻止我？”

高杉的力量很大，银时感到手腕有点隐隐发疼，不过更多的是刺激。他猛然一个挺身把高杉压在身下，抬手按住他的肩膀，一路亲吻下去，每一下亲吻都带着些微的刺痛，牙齿刺破皮肤，信息素和血液交融。

Omega的信息素不存在标记之说，但银时的信息素也比一般的Omega霸道太多，气味虽然香甜，却如同罂粟般带着刺痛慎入血液，不断燃烧。

高杉的手指微微一松，就被银时猛然反手按在了地面上。银时低头亲吻过他的小腹，舔吻了一下性器的根部，然后低头，直接用嘴去够下面更隐蔽的装置。

高杉在最后一刻反应过来，抬腿一挡，他的身体弹起来压住银时，把银时跪爬的按在地上，气息粗重的和他僵持片刻，然后一条腿挤进他的腿之间，摩擦着银时的穴口，和他肌肤相贴。

他的呼吸几乎带出声音，然而顶弄的动作和这相比简直是温柔。

更别提他还偏头用侧脸和银时蹭了蹭，耳鬓厮磨。

银时被高杉这种难得的示弱弄得几乎呻吟了一声，整个人烧的愈发厉害，他抬起手扭头贴着高杉的面罩轻轻摩擦，舔了舔嘴唇，最后干脆不满足的舔弄过覆盖着的皮革，反手环过高杉的脖子。

“真的不想吗？”银时声音低哑的笑，“可是我想。我在发情期，只想被你狠狠的干进来，被你成结，被你射满生殖腔——”

高杉抓住银时的手一紧，银时能够感到他的信息素浓郁的和自己缠在一起，眯了眯眼，微微勾勾唇，低声：“高杉……”

高杉终于低低发出了一个鼻音，没有明确回答，而是抬手把银时抱起来，把人扔在身后的大床上，单膝跪着欺身而上，本能的低头要吻他，却被皮革口罩挡住，眼底终于闪过一丝烦躁。

银时看到他眼底罕见的情绪外露，整个人忍不住笑了一下，他抬腿去勾高杉的腰，整个人贴上去亲吻他的耳朵，舔吻他脖子上金属阻隔器留下的深深的印迹，然后是裸露在空气中散发出醇厚烈酒气息的腺体。

高杉的手抚摸过银时的皮肤，力量大的留下红痕，银时挺起身体配合着他的动作，感受着高杉带着某种和他冷漠外表不相符合的粗暴和热度揉捏过他的身体，抓握着他的胸口，抠弄着他的乳尖，近乎皮肤饥渴的和他身体相贴。

“今天议会的探讨话题又……是Alpha限制法案，Alpha……个不停，简直是烦死了。“银时嗓音沙哑带着点笑意，隐隐带着点倦怠，再听又仿佛是在撒娇，“我一直，坐在那里发呆，一直在想你……”

高杉的喉结滚动了一下，银时抬手贴着他的喉咙，发出一声低笑。

“想象着你……狠狠干进来，想象着高杉君……在议会厅的扒光我的衣服，在众目睽睽之下进入我，标记我——或者我去找你？就在你的牢房，我还穿着军装，在外面那些人，的注视之下把他们的……救世主战神干的哭泣求饶，肚子里射满精液……”

银时一边说着，一边手摸到身后，想解除掉高杉性器上成结射精的禁锢，在下一刻还是被高杉反手控制住。对方眼底泛着血色，不过还是带着点冷意，片刻又和缓了那么一点，放弃似的对银时摇摇头。

“不堵气了？”银时低声笑笑。

高杉没有理会他，也没有再让他恼人的说话，把身体嵌进银时的双腿之间，一只手抬起手揉弄着他的唇瓣，一只手抬起他的一条腿搭在肩头，性器试探了一下，然后猛地顶了进去。

银时几乎不受控制地发出一声绵长地呻吟，突然地进入带来了一点点疼痛，但是更多的是发情期被满足的巨大的快感，银时的腰猛然弹起来配合着高杉的进入，却又被控制欲极强的alpha箍住了腰，让他只能被动的被进入，硕大的性器一路火热的摩擦过肠壁，一直顶撞在生殖腔口上。

银时几乎在高杉进来的时候就达到了一个微小的高潮，生殖腔口被报复似的用力撞击了几下，些许的疼痛化成了更刺激的快感，他的手指狂乱抓住高杉的肩头，用力把他拉向自己，有点迷乱的舔弄着他的喉结、颈侧、还有被皮革包裹的嘴唇和下巴。

“啊，高杉，再重，就是那里——”银时断断续续的呻吟，又被高杉发疯似的顶弄弄得完全失了声音，他目光模糊的抬头，就看到alpha的眼睛里面几乎只剩下了欲望，和银时对视的时候抬手猛然把他抱起来放在身上，自下而上的用力顶弄着，性器一下下撞击着生殖器口。

银时眼神被折腾的有点涣散，他抱着高杉的头颅，揉乱他的头发，手指发抖的耳边的基因锁上划了一下，皮革的口罩就应声而开，滚落在床旁边。

接个吻而已，这种时候的高杉是不会说太讨厌的话的。

银时抬手勾住他的脖子，高杉就顺着他的力道低头，和银时唇舌纠缠的接吻。他的嘴唇因为长时间的束缚而干裂，嘴角带着被切割的血痕，一个吻结束之后就低头亲吻着银时的颈侧，舔吻着他对于信息素最敏感的地方。

银时半闭着眼睛张嘴剧烈喘息着，高杉的动作很猛没有停歇，让他分不出神去想任何东西，只能在快感里沉沦，那种狂风骤雨中又有某种诡异的温柔，让人时不时觉得有一点点不满足，却更加的无法自拔。

高杉的确是被银时勾引的被动发情了，但是在这种时候他也没有发出太多的声音，他抱着银时顶弄了一会，就又保持着连结把银时的身体猛然转了一圈按在床上，银时发出一声受不了的喘息，低头死死抓着枕头，感到下半身都被钉在了Alpha的性器上一样，后穴里太过湿滑，湿漉漉的液体顺着大腿不断地往下流。

银时闭着眼睛，胸前磨蹭着枕头带着点粗糙的布料，抬手向后掰开穴口，让高杉进得更深，更多的液体被堵回腔道里，甚至有了一种饱胀的感觉。

高杉感到了身下omega的配合，动作更加激动了起来。他的手箍着银时的腰猛烈的操干了一会，在银时又一次后穴抽搐高潮的时候低头，微微张口对着银时腺体，就被银时眼疾手快地扭头，用嘴唇封住了。

Alpha没有能够标记，有点暴躁地啃咬着眼前人的嘴唇，银时感到高杉的信息素愈发的高涨，也不能保证自己能够控制他多久，一边抬头承受着他的亲吻，一边反手在床上摸索，在两个人嘴唇分开的一瞬间熟练的猛然抬手，把皮革口罩又按在了高杉的下半张脸上。

口罩自动锁死，标记的本能被阻挡，Alpha的气息一下子危险了起来，高杉抓住银时手死死扣在床上，按着他的肩头，用力的顶了进来。

银时感到这一下猛然顶进了他的生殖器腔，在一声短促的叫声之后喘息着失声，高杉没有给他适应的时间，硕大的性器顶端刮着敏感的腔口出去，又狠狠的顶进来，然后整个性器没入的在娇嫩的器官里面顶动着。

银时被快感冲刷着头皮发麻，他的腰一软往前倒了一点，又被高杉抓住狠狠的扣了回去，两条腿被完全掰开，承受着后面的冲撞。

过了片刻那种失神的刺激终于慢慢平息，银时的声音重新放浪的传来，高杉被他叫的仿佛更加兴奋又仿佛更加暴躁，在意识到不能标记之后把人重新翻了过来，整个人压在身体下面，低头注视着银时，一下一下的操干着他的腔内。

银时微微张着嘴，舔弄着嘴唇，断断续续：“还是……想要你……射进来……啊……接吻……”

高杉抬起手用手指封住了银时让人有点烦的话语，手指在他的口中搅动，银时随着高杉的动作张开嘴探出舌头，舌尖追逐着他的手指，脸上带着点贪欲的潮红。

高杉的动作愈发的快速，银时的整个下身悬空，感到高杉顶到了生殖腔的深处。他一时间也有点失控，死死抱着高杉的肩头，脚趾不断收缩着，感受着快感一波波的聚集，终于重新到达了一个临界值。

高杉感到银时的腔道疯狂的收缩，水液喷射的浇在他的性器上。在高潮的前一瞬间，高杉的身体一僵，眉头紧蹙，发出了一声生理性的疼痛低吟，头死死的顶在银时颤抖的身体上，身体剧烈的抖动着，过了片刻才喘息着缓缓回复了神智。

银时也在回神，过了片刻才抬头揉了揉高杉的头，低哑着声音笑了笑：“疼？我就说解开。”

高杉懒得理他，缓缓从银时身上抽身坐起来。他的性器因为束缚电击而重新平静下去，信息素仍然浓郁的交缠在房间里，扭头看银时还仍然懒洋洋的躺在那里，脸上带着残红，感到高杉的注视，抬眼一笑。

“真不解？我这回可是发情期，你不怕废了？”

高杉没回答，抬起手摸了摸银时的嘴角，擦掉了一抹刚才咬出来的血迹。

他的目光有一瞬有点复杂，但是下一刻就恢复了之前的冷漠。

银时笑了笑，从床上爬起来，侧身重躺在高杉的腿上，抬手戳了戳软下去的性器，没有再提开束缚的事情，然后翻了个身，仰躺着，从下往上看着高杉。

高杉的半张脸被坚硬的皮革束缚包裹，却反而给他冷峻的眉眼增加了一点怪异的魅力，显得危险而神秘。

银时抬手戳了戳高杉的喉结，高杉低头看了他一眼，重新收回目光。

“后天我将交出军权。”银时突然说，“嘛，以前说好了的。”

否则他也保不下高杉。

高杉的手一顿，最后还是落在银时的头发上。

“后天有人会来接你。”银时却又说，弯眼看着他笑了笑，仿佛他说出的是什么很平常的新闻一样，“剩下的就靠你自己了。”

他抬起手，手指勾勾高杉放在他头上的手。

银时深呼吸了一口气，房间里信息素浓郁的无比色情，他翻身坐起来，也不客气的跨坐在高杉的腿上，双手捧着他的脸，低头和他对视。

高杉被银时拉着抬起头，他手放在床上，像是一个不情愿而被宠幸的阶下囚。然而过了片刻，他终于抬起手放在了银时的腰间，那个动作轻柔，又仿佛带着点隐秘不可破的忠诚。

高杉仿佛有很多话想说，银时抬起手放在他的耳边，最后却只是笑了笑，没有解开束缚的意思，而是让手掌和皮革贴合，用力抚摩了一下，然后埋下头，贴着高杉的腺体，深深的吸了一口气，轻笑：

“知道吗？我喜欢死你这个样子了。”

高杉微微偏头看了银时的后脑一眼，眼底露出了一个极难分辨的笑意。

两年前。

“这可真是很凑巧了。”银时靠在逃生舱角落的床里，叹了口气，“这就是战争的终结吗，说到底还是孤A寡O，密闭空间，发情期。哦，对了，有营养剂，没有抑制剂。”

高杉也没想到这次战役会以宇宙风暴袭来双方迫降作为结局，而他居然阴差阳错的和对方的主帅——也是一个Omega——在这种尴尬的情况下相遇。

高杉额角跳了跳：“我可以认为你在暗示些什么吗？”

虽然场景的确很糟糕，他控制的也很艰难，但是他的确没有趁人之危的打算——尤其是他和对方交手有一段时间，的确有点惺惺相惜。

“啊，是吗。”银时眨眨眼。Omega自由军里的Omega大多都不柔弱，但是银时和他们又都不一样。他想了想，然后扭头笑了起来，“嗯，是，我就是在暗示些什么。”

高杉冷漠的抽出枪，重重拍在自己的面前。他的军服因为迫降而被灼烧了一部分，裸露的上身挂着因为信息素升高的汗水，曲起一条腿带着点随意和痞气，不像是个上将仿佛像是个宇宙佣兵，划清界限的动作狠戾，却隐隐带着点狼狈。

银时看了他片刻，突然笑了起来。

他站起身，踩着军靴走过来，轻轻松松就跨过了高杉放下的那把枪。

高杉抬头，冷漠的看着银时。

银时抬手，随手脱掉外套，往旁边一扔，跨坐在了高杉身上，臀缝不偏不倚的和高杉的下身贴合，还蹭了一下。

高杉的呼吸一瞬间粗重。

“在想什么？”过了片刻，银时低声在他耳边开口。

高杉额角跳了跳，淡淡：“怎么在这里干死你。”

银时肩头耸动笑了起来，头顶在高杉的肩头，感受到他肌肉的收缩又放松，低声：

“凑巧了，我现在也在想怎么被你干死。”

“我还以为你是自由军主帅，总该有点矜持。“高杉手撑在地上，没有动。

“自由军？这场战争能够带来什么狗屁自由？Alpha的？Beta的？所有人的？还只是某一部分Omega的？我只知道我他妈欲求不满的快死了。”银时看着高杉，眼底显得很冷酷又仿佛在笑，“做你想做的——说不定我们就自由了呢？”

高杉沉默了片刻，最后抬起手，轻轻放在银时的腰上。

“这是你自找的。”他说。

也是我自找的。

“不，当然不是。”银时舔了舔嘴唇，“这叫我愿意。”

两天后。

上午，上将坂田银时主动放弃军衔，掀起了一波波挽留的声浪。阴谋论盛行，集权社会之下和平仿佛仍然只是一个遥不可及的梦想。

下午，Alpha军的残余重新纠集，夺回了东星系，又攻破了秘密关押那个高杉晋助的监狱。

高杉周身的束缚尽数断裂，他缓缓站起身，活动了一下身体，然后在周围人不解的目光之下俯身捡起了地面上的束缚面具，面色冷淡，没有被辱没的愤怒，也没有重获自由的欣喜，只是淡淡开口：

“走吧。”

后来，在他们跃迁东星系的时候，一艘小型逃生舱从主舰悄无声息的分离，消失在宇宙之中。

几乎于此同时，银时正坐在一个废弃星上，看着红色的天空发呆。

他已经不用穿什么军装了，随随便便套着飞行外套，玩着手里的刀。

他看了会新闻就没什么兴趣的关上了。这里没有人，他干脆利落的扯下腺体上的隔离片，半闭着眼睛，任由发情期的情热把自己淹没。

在他已经热的快要失去理智的时候终于有除了尘土之外气息进入脑海，银时懒得睁开眼，直到对方走到他身边的时候才缓缓睁开眼。

银时看着面前下半脸隐没在面罩下的男人，眼角仰起了一点点笑意，抬手碰触了一下皮革的边缘，轻笑：

“你知道我最想解的不是这个。“

高杉握住他的手，反手自己揭下了面罩，薄唇动了动，嗓音中带着点危险：

“放心吧，这两年你折腾我的，我会让你加倍奉还。”

银时抬头看着高杉，笑得愉快：“万分期待。”


End file.
